Redridge Mountains
The Redridge Mountains are located east of Elwynn Forest, northeast of Duskwood, and south of the Burning Steppes. Although it may be considered to be contested, Horde characters have no settlements or NPCs and it is thus a place they use mostly for passing through to reach Flame Crest or Stonard. On the northern bank of Lake Everstill is the Alliance town of Lakeshire, the central hub for this faction's adventurers, offering many services and quests, as well as flight paths. As the town is under constant siege by gnolls and Blackrock orcs, adventurers should use extreme caution around this town. The enemy-held Stonewatch Keep and Tower of Ilgalar are connected with quests, but are also very dangerous and require a party to handle properly. The crossroads known as the Three Corners, located in the southwest corner of the zone, connects the town of Lakeshire with Elwynn, Duskwood and, via the Lakeridge Highway, also Stonewatch Keep. The highway itself is quite a dangerous place occupied by dragon whelps, gnolls, murlocs, and wild animals. There are also a few camps located in Redridge — an orc camp in Render's Valley, Shadow Hide gnoll camps near the Tower of Ilgalar, and murloc camps near the lake. Geography The Redridge Mountains contain no dungeons, raids, or battlegrounds. The only travel hub in the mountains is the Alliance aligned Lakeshire. The Redridge Range stretches from the zone of the Redridge Mountains to the zone of Deadwind Pass. Maps and subregions Travel hubs Flight paths from Lakeshire * Stormwind * Sentinel Hill, Westfall * Darkshire, Duskwood * Morgan's Vigil, Burning Steppes Adjacent regions Notable characters The Redridge Mountains are home to several humans of note, the great bulk of which reside in Lakeshire. At the fallen bridge Marshal Marris sends promising young humans to eradicate the clusters of Shadowhide gnolls and Blackrock orcs who have taken a chokehold on the land. He is assisted in his efforts by Verner Osgood, who also seeks to rid Redridge of the vile Redridge gnolls. And at the Lakeshire Town Hall, the aging Magistrate Solomon recruits adventures to seek help from Stormwind's other bastions of civilization like Stormwind City, Sentinel Hill, and Darkshire. Stormwind City seems to have abandoned Lakeshire to fend for itself like it did to Darkshire and Sentinel Hill. Both these towns say they cannot help Lakeshire due to their own overwhelming problems. Quests Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth ** Silk Cloth * Herbs ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Bruiseweed * Leather ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather ** Black Whelp Scale (Skinning level 17-25 whelps) * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein Wild creatures * Boars * Carrion Birds * Dragon Whelps * Gnolls * Murlocs * Orcs * Tarantulas * Threshadons Notes, tips, & additional info * Redridge has one of the game's highest level-gaps between zones at its border with the Burning Steppes, which is a 30 level jump from 25 to 55. Beware! fr:Les Carmines Category:Redridge Mountains